Somewhere Only We Know
by KaySpectrum
Summary: Bad boy Blaine but with a few twists and turns along the way.  Rated T at the moment but may change later on.  This is my first ever story so I would appreciate any feedback, good or bad!  AU - Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Only We Know

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Kurt Hummel was used to walking the hallways of high school alone by now. His only regret as he strutted his way to his locker was the fact that he had forgotten his IPod. He cursed his terrible memory for causing him to forget such an important piece of technology. That tiny IPod had become his comfort blanket in recent months, his escape from the cruelty of his peers as they threw various insults his way. On a normal day, Kurt would just turn the volume up until he could no longer hear their abusive words, but today he would just have to grit his teeth and do his best to ignore them.

Kurt kept his head down as he walked, trying to attract as little attention as possible...which was never easy as he was practically a walking target for bullies.

He began to walk faster, trying to ignore the random shouts of 'Fag!' and 'Lady boy!' and any other insults his fellow students had been inventive enough to think of on this particular Monday morning.

Kurt sighed. He hated Mondays. It was the day he had to return to his personal hell after a couple of days of escape from it all. How he longed to be able to be home schooled, or transferred to some wonderful school where the teachers actually **did** something about bullying. He let his mind wander to an imaginary school where he was popular, loved and admired. A school where people were not bullied or targeted because of their sexuality, or their looks. 'If only...' Kurt thought wistfully.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he eventually reached his locker. He put in the code and yanked the door open, pausing as he caught sight of himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

'One day,' He thought, 'One day they will all work for me.'

Kurt was ambitious, and he was stubborn. He knew that he was destined for great things, and he knew that he was better than the bullies. He was smart, and he knew what he wanted from life.

He just couldn't wait until his school years were over and he could get started on his dreams. As far as Kurt was concerned, graduation couldn't come quickly enough. But for now, he grabbed his books and allowed himself a small smile as he thought of his future.

He spun gracefully on his heel to begin making his way to class, but before he could even fathom what was happening, it was too late.

Kurt didn't even have time to close his eyes before the ice cold chill of the slushy was making contact with his face. He gasped in shock and pain as the red dye stung his eyes, reaching up to cover his eyes with his hands and to try to wipe some of the drink from them.

"I hope you like cherry, gay boy!" A voice called out before laughing.

Kurt froze.

He would know that voice anywhere. His heart started pounding and he began to feel sick. Before he could be taunted by the owner of the voice any longer, he turned and staggered blindly towards the restroom, not even needing to open his stinging eyes as he had stumbled this exact same path so many times before.

He pushed the door open and hesitated, listening intently for any sign of life. Once he was satisfied that the coast was clear he rushed to the sink, pausing for just a second to rest his head in his hands and groan in frustration.

Kurt had taken to using the girls' bathroom for slushy removal quite some time ago, it was just so much **cleaner. **He was also quite sure that none of his tormentors were female, so he felt much safer that he wouldn't encounter any of them here.

Just as he was beginning his all-too-familiar routine, the bell rang to signal the start of his first class. Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat. It looked like he would be late for class. Again.

Quickening his pace now, he gradually began to remove the red dye before it started to get too sticky. He knew from experience now that the longer it was left, the more concrete-like it became, making it almost impossible to remove.

He fished in his bag to pull out his emergency face wash and clean shirt while he ran the water to warm it up.

He yanked his ruined shirt over his head and slung it to the side, then splashed the (still) lukewarm water on his face, scrubbing in his face wash to remove all traces of slushy.

As he was still bent over the sink rinsing the remainder away, he heard the door swing open behind him. He ignored it and carried on, until the person's footsteps stopped directly behind him.

Kurt wiped the water from his eyes and looked up into the mirror. What he saw made his heart stop and his breathing become panicked. Aquamarine met hazel as he looked his main tormentor straight in the eye, this was the guy that had been making his life a living hell for the past 6 weeks.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt said, trying to inject as much venom as possible into the greeting, noticing that Blaine had looked away and hating him for it. He willed himself to calm his breathing, the last thing he needed was to look weak.

He didn't expect Blaine to react to his hostile stance and icy glare as he stared him down. He was possibly the least intimidating person in the world as he stood there with his arms folded across his bare, pale chest with water dripping down his face.

But Blaine flinched. He, Kurt Hummel, had made Blaine Anderson flinch.

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest defensively as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt was shocked when their eyes met once again. Blaine looked terrible. Like, awful. His tired eyes looked into Kurt's and he saw only defeat.

Then he muttered the words that Kurt had thought he would never hear.

"I am so sorry, Kurt."

Chapter 2 - The Start of It All

6 Weeks Earlier...

_Kurt smiled as the breeze rustled his hair. The sun was warm and pleasant on his face. It was a beautiful day at the end of summer break and he had decided that he would make the most of it while it lasted._

_He had decided to go for a walk on this particular day and he had ended up at a park not too far from his house. He was in an incredibly good mood, despite the fact that, come Monday, he was going back to his own personal hell - also known as high school._

_But today, Kurt didn't care. Today, he was meeting Blaine._

_He smiled as he saw him in the distance sat on a park bench. He looked incredibly cool and, Kurt couldn't help but notice, incredibly attractive. His hair was so curly and so unruly that it was almost an afro, but Kurt adored his hair. He also adored the fact that Blaine was wearing bright pink sunglasses...he was such a dork._

_Blaine looked up just as Kurt reached him and smiled, causing his wonderfully hazel eyes to crinkle at the corners._

_"Hi." Blaine smiled._

_"Hi." Kurt said, almost blown away from the effect that Blaine's smile had on his heart rate._

_They had met 3 weeks previously at Kurt's favourite coffee shop and had spent almost every day since together. Kurt knew that Blaine was gay but still in the closet, and because of this had decided to take things slow. Once they went back to school they wouldn't be able to see each other much anyway. Kurt realised that he really hated the thought of not seeing Blaine every day, but he had no idea how Blaine even felt about him. He knew that he liked him, at least as a friend, but Kurt was secretly hoping that it was more than that. _

_It was hard to tell with Blaine. He was very...__**intense.**_

_Kurt had always found it easy to talk about himself, he often joked that he was his favourite subject. Blaine seemed eager to listen, but Kurt had realised very early on that he was not willing to open up to Kurt so willingly. Kurt was aware that he knew almost nothing about the boy, but he was intrigued by him and so he made the effort to discuss only trivial things, hoping that Blaine would become comfortable and tell him more about himself later._

_They sat on the bench for a while, just talking about meaningless things, but conversation seemed to come easy . At least, it did to Kurt, Blaine just happened to be a good listener._

_Kurt was talking enthusiastically about Lady Gaga's latest fashion stunt when he looked at Blaine and realised that he was watching him intently._

_"What are you looking at me like that for?" Kurt asked, smiling._

_"I want to try something," Blaine said. "Just...close your eyes and keep still."_

_"Okay..." Kurt said, doing as Blaine asked and closing his eyes._

_Kurt's heart began to beat wildly as he felt Blaine shift in his seat and move towards him. Kurt could sense him getting closer until he was sure he felt his breath on his face. Kurt couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think, he started to feel dizzy as he realised that, yes, that __**was **__Blaine's breath he could feel mingling with his own now..._

_Just as Kurt thought he would faint from holding his breath for so long, he felt Blaine gently press his lips to his._

_It felt perfect._

_Everything about it was perfect, from the feel of Blaine's lips on his, Blaine's rough stubble scratching Kurt's sensitive skin, the taste of Blaine as their tongues finally danced together...perfection. Kurt sighed contentedly into the kiss and Blaine moaned, a deep, guttural noise that had Kurt's stomach tying itself into knots from its sexiness._

_But then it ended. Blaine moved away all too soon. Kurt opened his eyes reluctantly and looked at him, only to see horror clouding Blaine's features._

_"I...I can't do this." Blaine stammered, before turning and practically running from Kurt._

_Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine all weekend._

_It was the longest they had gone without speaking since they had met. Even despite Kurt's calls and texts, Blaine hadn't contacted him. At all. _

_Kurt had given up on ever seeing Blaine again by the time Monday morning and his return to school came around._

_That Monday was the first time that Kurt had seen the real Blaine Anderson. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Just to let you know that the song in this chapter is Day Old Hate by City and Colour.**

**Please review and let me know how I am doing!**

Chapter 2 - Day Old Hate

"You're sorry?" I asked, glaring at Blaine with all the anger that I could muster.

"Yeah..." Blaine mumbled.

I paused, wishing that he would stop staring at the floor and look at me instead.

"Do you honestly think that saying sorry will make everything better, Blaine? You have been focusing the last 6 weeks of your pathetic existence making my life a misery and you think that saying sorry will make that okay? I thought you liked me, Blaine. But you were just using me while you had nothing better to do."

It was like I'd punched him. I hadn't even raised my voice. I was just so tired of all the hatred I felt from other people towards me. I'd thought that I liked Blaine, but I'd realised in the past 6 weeks as I thought back that I was just holding on to him because he was the only gay person I knew, and I realised that I had been missing having someone who understood what it was like to feel the things that I was feeling in my life.

But coming back to high school and seeing Blaine there that first day back, my excitement that I felt when I realised that he now went to my school...all those feelings had just let me down again. I didn't know Blaine **at all**. And I will never forget the look on his face of pure shock and disgust when I walked up to him to apologise for the kiss.

Kurt shook his head to rid his mind of the painful images and brutal words that he was dredging up. There was not point being hurt over Blaine. Kurt had once again got his hopes up over nothing and had been let down with a painful bump. He was not going to let Blaine humiliate him in that way again.

"What do you want from me, Blaine?" Kurt asked in a quiet, drained voice.

Blaine's head snapped up. Up went the guard again. Kurt could almost see it happen, he could almost see the walls begin to build themselves around Blaine's mind. His face became perfectly indifferent as he looked at Kurt with a sneer.

"Nothing from you, lady boy." He said nastily.

"Oh just fuck off, Anderson." Kurt started. He hadn't even heard Puck walk in.

Apparently neither had Blaine, because his head snapped around and his mask fell long enough that Kurt was sure he caught a glimpse of fear on the other boy's face.

"Whatever, Puckerman," Blaine sneered, "I'll leave you and your little boyfriend alone."

Blaine went to walk out the door but Puck moved as quick as lightning and grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. Blaine struggled against the hold and Puck kneed him in the stomach, still holding him up by his shirt.

"Look at me, you waste of space." Puck spat out. Blaine looked at him grudgingly, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to ignore the pain in his stomach.

"If you touch Kurt again, I **will** hurt you. Do you get that?" Puck hissed at him.

Blaine nodded, avoiding looking at Kurt now.

"Good. I'm glad we made that clear." Puck shoved Blaine towards the door and turned to Kurt as Blaine left.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked, concern in his voice as he took in the sight of Kurt, his face was still dripping water onto his naked chest and he was shivering, either from the cold or from fear, he wasn't sure which.

"I'll be okay Noah. How did you know where to find me?" Kurt wondered out loud.

Puck shrugged.

"When I realised you weren't in class I decided to come looking for you. I followed the trail of slushy juice from your locker." He admitted.

"Well, thanks for helping me out." Kurt gave him a half smile.

"No worries, that's what friends are for, right?" Puck smiled. "I'll leave you to, erm," He gestured at Kurt's pale torso, "Sort yourself out."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" He called out as Puck shut the door behind him.

Kurt turned to look at himself in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together, Kurt," He started giving himself a pep talk as he straightened out his hairstyle and clothing. "The real Blaine Anderson isn't even worth your time."

Kurt just wished that he could get the images of the fake Blaine out of his head.

He started quietly singing to himself as he gathered the rest of his things.

_'So let's face it this was never what you wanted,_

_But I know it's fun to pretend._

_Now blank stares and empty threats,_

_Are all I have, they're all I have._

_So drown me and if you can,_

_Or we could just have conversation._

_And I fall, I fall, I falter,_

_But I'll find you before I drift away._

_Now you still speak of your day old hate,_

_Though your whole world has gone up into flames._

_And isn't it great to find out that you're really worth nothing,_

_And how safe it is to feel safe._

_So drown me and if you can,_

_Or we could just have conversation._

_And I fall, I fall, I falter,_

_But I'll find you before I drift away._

_The things we do just to stay alive,_

_The things we do just to keep ourselves alive.'_

As much as Kurt hated himself for wondering, he was intrigued about Blaine Anderson.

Kurt knew that he was a good judge of character, and he knew that he could not have gotten it so wrong.

It was decided.

Kurt wanted to find out more about the Blaine behind his carefully constructed walls.

He just didn't know where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Just to warn you that this chapter has swearing and adult themes.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 3 - The Audition

Blaine's POV

Blaine walked down the hallways alone, cursing himself inside his head. Why had he let Kurt in?

He had given him a tiny glimpse into his head and now he knew that Kurt wasn't falling for his bad boy image.

Blaine had been blown away when he met Kurt. Here he was, doing anything in his power to keep his sexuality a secret, and right here in front of him was a boy who practically wore a neon flashing sign on his head saying "Gay."

For just a couple of weeks, Blaine had let himself wonder what it would be like if he came out. If Kurt was his boyfriend. He had enjoyed listening to Kurt talk about himself, not holding anything back. Heck, he had even told Blaine about Karofsky and the other jocks that bullied him.

Blaine felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered Kurt's face the first time he had seen him at school. He had deliberately not told him that he would be joining his school because he knew that he would become just another one of Kurt's bullies, and he wanted to hold on to him for just a little while longer...

Kurt was dangerous to Blaine. He was so nice, and Blaine just wasn't. He couldn't risk his image, or his carefully constructed walls. He needed them to make sure he survived high school in one piece.

He would have to do something to make sure that Kurt Hummel never tried to get into his head again. But what?

He paused as he noticed the sheet on the notice board. He smiled to himself. Perfect. Kurt had always been gushing about how easy it was to express yourself using music. Blaine knew what he had to do. He signed his name on the signup sheet for auditions for Glee club.

Now he just had to think of the perfect song to get his point across.

Kurt's POV

Great. It was another day for auditions for Glee. Another couple of hours of the club sitting around waiting for people to show that never did. None of the club had even bothered to check the signup sheet as they knew it would just be full of abusive made up names.

"Mr Schue," Santana started, "Is there actually any point of us being here right now? No-one is going to show up."

"Guys!" Will Schuester called out. "Stop being so negative! We could always sing something to pass the time."

"As long as it's not another Journey song!" Puck called out.

The group dissolved into chaos as they tried to agree on a song to sing. Kurt sighed and scooted over to Mercedes, nudging her with his elbow.

"Do you actually think anyone will show up this time?" He asked quietly.

"What does it matter if they do, baby boy? They will never be as good as us anyway!" Mercedes giggled and nudged him.

"You're right." Kurt smiled fondly at her.

"Err...Mr Schue? I'm here for my audition."

Kurt froze. It was that voice again. No. It couldn't be...Blaine?

It was.

Kurt had to stop his jaw from dropping as he attempted to avoid staring at Blaine. The shorter boy was dressed in jeans that were ripped in all the right places, a tight white shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked scruffy but yet so...amazing at the same time.

Kurt turned to look at Mercedes and caught her staring at Blaine with her mouth wide open. He rolled his eyes. If only she knew that he was gay...

"Sure...Blaine, isn't it? You go ahead whenever you're ready."

An unfamiliar song started playing through the speakers and Blaine steadied himself, looking at the ground.

_I'd rather fuck you then kiss you_

_But I won't press the issue_

_You know what I need is_

_And you're never gonna be it_

Blaine looked at Kurt pointedly, before averting his gaze to the girls, who were practically drooling already. Kurt felt his heart begin to race as he realised that Blaine was actually really, really talented. His voice was amazing, even if the song choice was so unbelievably awful.

_I should've hesitated_

_When we were inebriated_

_So unsophisticated_

_Too late to be debated now_

He danced over to the girls now and started making suggestive facial expressions at them, before practically giving Santana a lap dance...

_It's 3 A.M._

_She won't put out_

_Let's go make out with her friends_

Blaine danced over to Brittany

_Make our with her friend's friends._

Now he was flirting with Quinn...

_I want a lot of profanity,_

_With a lot less virginity_

Another pointed look in Kurt's direction. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger. He had told Blaine that he was a virgin in confidence. He could feel his eyes start to well up with tears but he refused to shed them in front of Blaine. He couldn't let him win.

_It's a boney situation,_

_With a whack explanation._

_Cause I'm on that mission,_

_A reproductive mission._

He was practically humping Santana right now. This was getting ridiculous. Kurt looked over to Mr Schuester to see why he hadn't stopped Blaine yet, but he just saw the teacher frozen in shock and horror. Kurt looked away, back to Blaine as danced now with Brittany on one arm and Santana on the other.

_Now take my clothes off,_

_And show me what you're made of_

The two girls happily obliged, ripping his leather jacket off his torso and slinging it to the side. Kurt tried to ignore the way Blaine's muscles moved under his tight shirt...

_Excuse me, do you want to screw?_

_Excuse me, do you want to screw?_

_Cause I'm so amazing in the sack._

_Yes, I'm so amazing in the sack._

More grinding. That boy could move his hips.

_It's 3 am_

_She won't put out_

_Let's go make out with her friends_

_Make out with her friend's friends._

Blaine looked at Kurt as he finished singing, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Blaine grabbed Santana around the waist and kissed her passionately. Her fingers locked into his thick hair to pull him closer and Kurt felt a huge stab of jealousy. He wanted to be the one with his fingers entwined in that beautifully luscious hair. Blaine opened his eyes and locked them with Kurt's as he began to deepen the kiss - just as Mr Schuester seemed to regain his senses.

"Okay, guys. That's enough." He cleared his throat. "Take a seat please."

Blaine obediently went and sat next to Santana. Kurt kept his eyes on Mr Schue, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill over. He would NOT cry over Blaine Anderson.

At least not in front of him, anyway.

"That was...impressive, Blaine. But please try to chose a more, err, appropriate song next time. Welcome to the New Directions!"

Blaine smirked as the glee club erupted into applause.

Kurt stood up quickly.

"I have to go guys, I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that, he practically ran out of the choir room until he found an empty classroom. He hurried in and shut the door, before finally allowing the tears to spill down his pale cheeks. He slid to the floor and began to sob.

He knew that Blaine was an asshole. He knew that he was in the closet. But he hadn't expected seeing Blaine kissing someone to hurt so much.

"I'm actually going insane." Kurt thought sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to anyone who has read this so far!**

**Please review and give me feedback, whether good or bad! I am very new to this so I would appreciate any constructive criticism!**

**P.S. I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 4 - Inconceivable.

Kurt had no idea how long he had been slumped on the floor. He felt like he couldn't cry any more., which was good. He felt so drained.

He sat on the floor, not even thinking, just feeling numb.

If somebody asked him now what he was crying about, he wouldn't be able to explain it to them even if his life depended on it.

Kurt wiped his eyes and sniffed, fidgeting a little to try and get the sensation back into his limbs. He took out his phone as it beeped signalling a text.

'Are you okay? You left pretty quickly. M x'

He text Mercedes a brief reply saying that he had homework to do and that they would catch up soon. He decided to head home and began to force his numb body into standing.

As he stood up the door opened and he came face to face with none other than Blaine Anderson.

Kurt froze when he saw the slushy in Blaine's hand. He stared at it and then looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, trying to clear his face of any emotion.

"Kurt, there you are, I've been looking for you!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt could almost believe that this was his Blaine, the one that he knew before Blaine showed him his true colours.

He had to remind himself once again that his Blaine didn't exist.

"What the hell do you want, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper. He looked at the slushy in Blaine's hand again.

Blaine noticed his gaze and looked at him, eyebrows raised, as realisation dawned.

"Hey, I've just got this to drink, okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Blaine put the drink down and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Why do you even care?" Kurt mumbled at him. He couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. He kept getting flashbacks of Blaine's eyes locked onto his as he kissed Santana. It was making his head spin with jealously.

Blaine muttered something under his breath. It sounded something like, "I don't know." But Kurt knew he must be mistaken. Blaine didn't care about his feelings in the slightest. He had let Kurt tell him all about the bullies that made his life into a living nightmare and then he had turned his back on him completely and become just another one of his tormentors.

Kurt's mind was still reeling from the confusion of it all. He had allowed himself to dream about a future with Blaine. He had no experience with men so all he had pictured is them cuddling and walking down the high school hallways holding hands. It had been unrealistic, he knew, but he had really thought that Blaine would eventually open up about himself and they would become boyfriends and live happily ever after. Blaine had been his first kiss, for god's sake! Thank god that he hadn't told him or he would probably be flaunting that in his face now as well. This had all just served as a reminder to Kurt of his immense naivety.

"Don't pretend you care, Anderson. You made your feelings towards me pretty clear." Kurt sighed and rubbed at his swollen eyes, avoiding eye contact. He saw Blaine tense.

"You think things are clear, Hummel?" He asked with an angry edge creeping into his tone. "Do you honestly think that I know what my feelings are? I wish I did! Trust me I fucking wish I knew!" He was shouting now, but he quickly fell silent as if regretting speaking the words. He turned and kicked one of the chairs forcefully, his hands in his pockets.

Kurt stared at the smaller boy, confused. He was intriguing, he had to admit. There was so much anger there below the surface, little bubbles of temper that seemed to boil over at the smallest things. Intense, that was Blaine Anderson.

"It's not my problem." Kurt said with hostility. "You think that you get to treat me like absolute shit and then I will just help you sort your feelings out? I don't care about your feelings, Blaine. Like you didn't care about mine when you lied to me, and all the times you have tormented me since coming here. Why should I give the slightest damn how you are feeling right now?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He had crossed his arms across his chest awkwardly and he was staring at the floor.

Kurt huffed in frustration and grabbed his bag from the desk as he turned to leave. He had his hand on the door knob when he heard Blaine clear his throat.

"I know you care, Kurt." He said in a cocky voice. "You were crying about me, so don't pretend that you don't wish that it was you that I was kissing in front of everybody."

That was it. The arrogant Blaine was back. For a brief moment he had shown the slightest bit of vulnerability, but then it had disappeared again. What was wrong with this boy?

It was too much. Kurt dropped his bag to the floor and turned around, storming over to Blaine. He was furious. How dare he do this to him? How dare he lead him on only to try to destroy his life? It wasn't fair. And in that moment, Kurt hated him.

He reached Blaine. And he lifted his hand and slapped him, hard, across his cheek.

The crack of his hand making contact with Blaine's face echoed around the empty classroom. Kurt didn't move. He stayed right in front of Blaine, daring him to meet his eyes, or to yell at him, try to hurt him, **anything**.

What he didn't expect was what Blaine did next.

He grabbed Kurt roughly.

His hands were on Kurt's cheeks as he pulled him towards him, crashing their lips together hungrily and desperately. Kurt couldn't even fathom what was happening, he was lost in the sensations that he thought he would never feel again, Blaine's stubble against his fragile skin, the feel of Blaine's curls between his fingers as he tangled them in his thick locks, his heart pounding wildly in his chest...

He gasped as Blaine pushed him gently backwards until his back was up against the wall, never moving his mouth away from Kurt's. Tongues and teeth crashed together in a frantic kiss, it was as though Blaine was trying to feel every inch of his mouth, to memorise it. Blaine's hands left his face and were under his shirt, smoothing his chest before scratching the porcelain skin of his back. Kurt groaned and Blaine moaned in response.

Kurt kept trying to get his mind to concentrate. This was Blaine, the guy that had been torturing him for the last few weeks! What was he doing, he needed to push him away, now. This shouldn't be happening! Kurt's brain seemed to be screaming at him to stop, but his body was reacting in a completely different way.

Blaine moaned again as he moved to kiss Kurt's neck.

Something inside Kurt snapped.

This was Blaine Anderson. The asshole!

He shoved Blaine away from him so hard that he almost fell from the force alone. Kurt's hands went to his mouth in pure shock as he stared at the floor, his mind reeling as he tried to gain control of his senses. What the hell just happened?

Feeling more awkward by the second, he waited for Blaine to say something but nothing came. Breathing heavily, Kurt grabbed his bag and ran out the door, trying to ignore the urge to go back and kiss Blaine senseless...god, he needed to get away from that boy **now**. He ran across the parking lot to his car and got in, trying to ignore how his body was reacting to being pulled away from all sensation far too soon.

Kurt slumped over the steering wheel, his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen?

He looked up as he went to put the key in the ignition and paused as he noticed Blaine walking out of the school. It was obvious that he didn't know that Kurt was there. He looked ridiculously sexy with his messed up hair and kiss-bruised lips as he leant against the wall, inhaling deeply from a cigarette. Kurt watched from the safety of his seat as Blaine slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, putting his head in his hands.

Kurt started the car and drove away, never even looking back.


End file.
